


Taste

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Gen, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Laura adjusts to having choices and learning to trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

"Did you put anything in this?" Laura demands, picking through her pasta with her fork. 

"I put some cauliflower and pieces of tomato in there. Unlike Logan, I prefer you try a wider variety of foods to see what you like and dislike." Ororo holds out a piece of cauliflower. 

Laura clutches her fork, stabbing the pasta as she holds her hand out. 

"I can make chocolate milk. Or we have water?" 

She chews a long moment, tightening her grip on the fork. 

"I like eggs," she mumbles, "I never tried chocolate milk before." 

"Try a few bites of this while I make some."


End file.
